Harrison 'Strider' Firgen
by Lighted Candle
Summary: Arriving into an alternate dimension, Harry and his godson are set to live peaceably. Only problem, trouble and adventure follows Harrison's every step. Hidden from the Order and Death Eaters, a new group known as 'Rangers' begin to make large changes that affect the magical world.
1. A Whirlwind Spirit

Harrison "Strider" Firgen

Dislaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Werewolves in this work of fiction look more like the drawings in the book (more wolf like) and not like the long limbed ones in the movies.

Chapter 1: A Whirlwind Spirit

The runic experiment manipulation time and space was flawed from the beginning. It should have exploded spectacularly. It would have killed the off duty Unspeakable. She would have died—except for the fact that the experiment didn't blow up. Instead the runes glowed, pulling nearly all of Pandora Lovegood's magical energy as something, no _someone_ materialized in the center of the runic circle. Unable to withstand the powers of the Universe, Pandora collapsed.

A young girl pounded on the tangible protection barrier calling urgently out for her mother. Pandora did not wake as her magic began to slip away. The stranger, however, did.

His aura, although weakened, was rather impressive. His stature was not. The stranger must have be a Whirlwind Spirit Luna decided as the raven haired being uncurled slowly. He twitched a few times before bright sorrowful soulful eyes snapped open. His impressively vivid green eyes scanned the room automatically in a daze, blinking as his gaze fell upon the unconscious woman. The Whirlwind Spirit sucked in a breath when he spotted the young girl in the doorway.

"Luna..." he whispered in shaken awe.

Suddenly Luna relaxed, innately understanding that the Whirlwind Spirit meant her no harm before breaking down crying, "Save my mother, _please_!"

Alarmed, the Whirlwind Spirit fixated on the fallen Lady Lovegood and the runes surrounding his feet. He paled. Hissing rapidly, the runes began to deactivate and dissolve one by one, releasing their pull on Pandora Lovegood's magic. Breathing heavily, the Whirlwind Spirit stepped out of the faded runic circle now burnt into the stone floor. Had he made one mistake, they would have all been dead. As it was, they were fortunate that the Whirlwind Spirit had experience dealing with more difficult circles. He coughed, squinting his eyes at his surroundings. "Luna, go floo call your father." The stranger rasped.

Leaping up like a young gazelle, Luna ran to do just that.

Taking a rattling breathe, he focused on coaxing Pandora's open magic back into her body. When Luna's mother was no longer in danger from dying immediately from her drained core, the stranger looked around, spotting her two family relatives who were watching the flow of magic around him with more than a little awe. Gesturing Luna's father forward, the Whirlwind Spirit spoke,

"Her husband?"

Xenophilius nodded.

"...Need your help. Her core is unstable."

Alarmed Xenophilius immediately asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Grasp her hand."

The stranger began to hiss again. Xenophilius felt a bit odd as a few strands of his magic reached out and curled around several strings of his wife's magic. It braided together to melt into one strand of magic. Wiping sweat off his forehead, the Whirlwind Spirit murmured, "She'll be all right now. No magic experiments or rituals for a year. I'm going to sleep now. Teddy will wake me up." The stranger collapsed, curling into a protective ball on the ground. They hadn't noticed before, but the stranger had been holding onto a child.


	2. An addition or two to the Lovegoodfamily

Harrison "Strider" Firgen

/

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

/

Author's note: To make some things in this chapter clear, the Lovegoods hide their unique abilities under the guise of eccentric/crazy -ness. Xenophilius has the ability to see glimpses into the past by touching an object. Pandora is an empath or has the ability to sense other people's emotions. (It's the least dangerous for the average person to know- Unless you are a family friend or family. Then you'd know it can be pretty dangerous since Pandora could potential influence other people's feelings). Luna has very powerful Second Sight, and so she is easily distracted by the things only she can see or understand. (Being a seer is very hazardous occupation if that ability is known).

Werewolves in this work of fiction look more like the drawings in the book (more wolf like) and not like the long limbed ones in the movies.

Chapter 2: An addition or two to the Lovegood family

"How long?" the lump on the bed croaked.

"Nearly three weeks Sir Whirlwind Spirit." The lady of the household sat in the chair next to the bed, "I myself woke only a few days ago."

"Teddy?" the person coughed. Pandora Lovegood handed the man a tall glass of water.

"Luna has been entertaining the son of Moon and Rainbow. How did Moonbow know her?"

"Hold on... The runes... What year is it?"

"1990. No, don't get up. Your muscles are too stiff at the moment. Have I pulled you through time?" Pandora tilted her head in curiosity.

"To whom do you intend to share this information with? And can they sufficiently defend their minds?" The man attempted to gauge Pandora's motives.

"Rest assured this shall not go beyond my family. You can see Moonbow through the window. If I had others attempt to unravel your secrets, I would have targeted myself. Accidental or otherwise, it would not have been wise to reveal I had experimented with untapped forces without additional resources. If you were a risk to my family Xenophilius would have known. Not to mention I owe you a life dept. As you are still an unknown, I would appreciate some information even if I have to swear an oath of secrecy."

"If you would, I would very much appreciate it. But instead of swearing on your magic, could you swear on your memories of my secrets?"

"What an intriguing idea. I, Pandora Lovegood swear on my memories of this Whirlwind Spirit's secrets that I will not share said secrets without permission. So mote it be."

A smile reluctantly grew on the the stranger's face. He then barely hesitated before relenting, "So mote it be. I believe there is a high likelihood of time travel... I'm going to need history books to verify. But, my arrival might have already changed history if that is the case. The runes you were weaving had to do with time and space... it might even be dimensional travel."

"Dimensional travel?" Pandora asked, wondering what that might be.

"Worlds that are the same but different." The Whirlwind Spirit casually gestured with his hand.

"You seem to be taking this very calmly for a non-Lovegood."

The man grinned, the expression of emotion twisted between wry and grim, "Trouble hounds my every step. Plus I got a heads up when my godson and I were in-between worlds."

"Oh. Is there any chance for you to return if that is what you desired?"

The Whirlwind Spirit shook his head, "There is none. And even if there was one before I deactivated your runic circle, there was very little home to return to."

"What do you mean, was the Wizarding World exposed?"

"No, the Wizarding World was not in dire danger of being discovered, but my family, friends, acquaintances and even enemies are no more."

"Did not the boy-who-lived end the war as an infant?"

"For a time, but the Dark Lord was not truly dead."

"Not dead?" Pandora asked in a mixture of horror and curiosity.

"Evil magic sustained his partial existence for a long time until a couple of his followers gained the ingredients to help him regain a body." The bitter words were clipped. Both sorrowful and angered. The man quickly pulled his errant emotions into check when Pandora winced. "I apologize for my emotional output. I did not intend to harm you if your power is what I suspect it is. What is your name?"

"What do you know of me and mine?" Pandora's voice hardened slightly into wariness.

"Worry not. Luna was a dear friend of mine. I even claimed her as a younger sister when there were so few of my friends left. She is a Lovegood, able to see what others can not. I met Xenophilius once or twice and I knew that she lost her mother around her eighth year of life."

It was evasive enough to relax Pandora, but sufficiently informative to tense. After all even with binding oaths, some talents or abilities were too dangerous to be spoken aloud. "I died?"

"Yes." the stranger, who was slowly becoming not a stranger, admitted softly, "Luna comforted me the most when I the threstrals were more visible than ever. It was a loss that never truly faded."

"Hmm... a family member?"

"Yes. Forgive me, but are you an empath?"

"It's the reason I don't leave the Rook very often. Most wizards and witches do not keep their minds shielded. Dare I ask your name?"

"I was gifted with the name Harrison Firgen. My old one will belong to my counterpart."

"And my title of address is Pandora Lovegood. My husband, Xenophilius Lovegood would like to speak to you. Do I have permission to share your secrets with him?"

"You do. And you might as well tell Luna too. She'll figure it out sooner or later the longer I am in her presence." Harrison emptied another glass of water.

"True. Be aware my family will have you magically held not to share the secrets of the Lovegoods."

"I am aware and find no fault with keeping unspoken secrets unshared." Harrison pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Now, I would really like to see Teddy before continuing this discussion."

"Very well. ...Would you appreciate a walking stick?" Pandora covered a smile as Harrison fell flat on the floor.

"No thank you." Harrison's muffled voice growled into the carpet. After a few more moments, collapsing on his unused muscles, Harrison sighed, only slightly disgruntled, "Could I have a hand up please? And no to the walking stick. Once I'm on my feet, I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Pandora smirked.

"No laughing. ...No matter how pitiful it is." Harrison whined as he fell after taking two steps.

/

As Harry reached the bottom steps, his legs collapsed. Once again his face greeted the carpeted floor rather abruptly. Not long after, a small warm body pounced on Harrison's unprotected back. "'Arry! Uncle 'Arry! Wake up! Up!"

"I am awake cub," Harrison protested, muttering, "Just unable to stand."

"Anna Luna is small! Small like me!"

Harrison winced, "About that, we're in a different world Teddy. Cub? Cub, let me roll over. Did you behave for the Lovegoods?"

"Uh, huh. They call me Moonbow, 'cause I am son of Moon and Rainbow. Did they know mommy and daddy 'Arry? Where is mommy and daddy?"

"...They went to live with the angels Cub."

"Like Rod? Like your brother Ron and 'irlfriend 'inny?"

"Yes Teddy. We won't be able to see them until after our life mission is over."

"Oh, okay. Meet Little Red, he's my new red wolf." Teddy proudly showed off a new toy. It was a magically animated stuffed animal.

Harrison snorted, "Alright, but when he goes to Grandma's try to avoid Goldilocks."

Teddy beamed, "No cooties from Goldilocks dragon. Little Red will run away." And Teddy zoomed off. Xenophilius had pulled out a sheet of parchment to write a few things down. Somehow the wizard managed to write on it while it dangled in the air rather than on a table.

Luna appeared from wherever she had been and proceeded to help Harrison onto his feet and towards a couch. "I give you my gratitude." Harrison included his head in thanks. Luna blinked before beaming.

"So the other me liked the same type of thank you's."

"You wouldn't be Luna if it was otherwise."

Xenophilius coughed, and transfigured something into another sitting spot for himself. It looked like a dangling, oddly lumpy egg-shaped couch. Pandora transfigured two more seats for herself and Luna. Pandora spoke first.

"When you braided the magic between us, what significance did that hold? Are there any side effects we should be aware of?" Pandora questioned, rather curious.

"Well..." Harrison rubbed his hair, grinning sheepishly, "It stabilized Pandora's magic. And it's also a simplified strengthened..." Harrison trailed off... mumbling something.

"The ears trumpets did not manage to catch thine thargle." Xenophilius prodded.

Harrison took a deep breath, "It's a strengthened marriage bond. There is a old ritual that achieves the same result. The likelihood of sharing thoughts and feelings is very high. I don't know if it will affect your individual talents however. You might see through the other's eyes or gain the talent the other has. However, if one of you pass on, the other will shortly follow."

The two older Lovegoods uncharacteristically gaped at Harrison. "A soul bond?" Xenophilius murmured in a daze.

"Something like that."

Already the Lovegoods were shaking off their shock. As the adults began to discuss the consequences of a soul bond quietly, a third voice spoke up.

"How unique." Luna murmured quietly from the doorway, "If you should choose to share such knowledge beware of the nargles."

"Off course Moonbeam. But the ministries pet nargles under the influence of a Wracklepot's minion would ban the blessing anyway."

"A Wracklepot?"

"A bird with the most gaudy of feathers that likes to hide in sunbeams, using it's own shadow to capture it's prey. Possibly related to the wracklespurts."

"Oh, I see. The Wracklepot is not as dubious as the Wracklepot from your world. It must be because the rat was caught before the fawn was born."

"Fascinating, was not the fawn caught by a thunderstorm then?"

"Not at that time. Instead, the crops were blown over."

"I'm sorry to hear that. The lionheart was a dear friend of mine."

"I've yet to meet the lionheart's garden."

"Is his garden over grown?"

"Oh no, the lionheart would never allow such villains into his realm of solace. If anything, the garden has withered with the disappearance of the fawn."

"Truely? Did a thunderstorm hide the fawn? Was the Wracklepot? Or has the fawn followed in the steps of the stag?"

"Most gristles believe the third, even I, until the handshake of a Whirlwind Spirit. The bat hid the fawn with the ram."

"Ram?"

"I do not know everything Whirlwind."

"Of course. My apologizes." Harrison caught the older Lovegoods staring at him.

"Are you sure you are not a Lovegood?" Pandora asked, head tilted in curiosity.

"The relation was possible, but if so, was very distant." Harrison felt slightly uncomfortable under the three Lovegood's pointed gaze. A Lovegood's gaze was hardly ever focused. Harrison guessed that he must have managed to unwittingly capture their fascination.

"I'll claim you as a cousin then." Xenophilius mused, "As it was because of us that you landed in this world."

Harrison stared at Xenophilius blankly. Not only was the man speaking clearly, but had he just offered...? "Sir?" It came out closer to a squeak than Harrison would have liked.

"Well I could claim you as a Wind Spirit in physical form that has decided to take the form of a mortal in order to seek out frosted petals, however, to understand a Lovegood is to be a Lovegood, so a found cousin you are."

"But, are you sure? I keep losing the people I claim as family. Or friends for that matter. They just keep dy-" Harrison cut off as remembered Teddy's presence in the room. The young four year old was playing with a ball. It was apparently both squishy and soft as well as bouncy. Harrison cleared his throat, keeping a watch on the energetic shape-shifter out of the corner of his eyes when Harrison continued speaking, "Keep going to live with the angels."

"You could just say the word. It's not going to do the boy any harm." Pandora offered her advice gently, "And yes, if Luna was your family before, I can't see why we would not offer you the same comfort even if we didn't owe you a life dept."

"But I'm not ready for Teddy to see Threstrals. It might be pointless since we've both passed through Death's veil to get here, however..."

"Death's Veil like the one at the department of Mysteries?" Luna perked up in curiosity.

"Sort of? I triggered an ancient runic circle somewhat accidentally in the... I'm going to skip that story for now. Suffice it to say, death doesn't have a physical form, it's more of the pull to you go after this life ends through a veil. I destroyed two of the Deathly Hollows in my world so I was pulled to another 'living realm' when the runic circle activated. Anyone else would have died." Harrison caught the squishy bouncy ball in mid-air and softly tossed it back to Teddy.

"So the Hollows were real in your world?" Xenophilius mused,

"And you had two of them?" Pandora blinked, "And you broke the curse on them?"

"And Teddy?" Luna asked quietly.

"I traded the third Hollow, the cloak for Teddy's safe passage. Not only will no one be able to follow us because there were no more Hollows, but the invisibility cloak would have made it impossible to find our way back." Harrison shrugged.

There was silence among them for a short period of time with the exception of Teddy's quiet occupied chatter.

"About the life dept..." Harrison started.

"You could cash the life dept in later, we have no problem claiming you as a distant relative." Pandora shrugged.

"I just don't really like being owed life depts by family," Harrison eyed them, "If I can't stop you from claiming me as a cousin that would make you family. So, in exchange for helping me set up Teddy's and my identity and papers here, I will fulfill the life dept. Is that acceptable?"

"How do you know if we could do that? We might not have the resources even hypothetically speaking." As he spoke, Xenophilius reached for his sheet of parchment again, "Although that gives me an idea for my next article..." And the patriarch of the Lovegood family scribbled away.

Harrison rolled his eyes, "Hypothetically," Harrison drawled, "You do, even if Xenophilius or Luna have not stepped into the Department of Mysteries, that does not mean they do not know about it."

"Is that so? I wonder who would be the source of that information." Pandora eyed him mischievously.

Harrison stared back unimpressed, "Do we have a deal?"

"It is acceptable."

/

/

A couple weeks later:

/

"One apperation license and birth certificate for a Harrison Evanstar Firgen, parents unknown. Home schooled, your OWLs and NEWTs are arranged for this summer. Your original scores were lost in the paper shuffle of moving countries. After that, you are taking your mastery in Defense. Next summer you can take your mastery in wards and runes after apprenticing with my cousin. And then you can focus on getting your potion or healing apprenticeship." Pandora handed the official papers over in satisfaction.

"Thank you." Harrison inspected the forged papers with the ministry approved stamps, "And Teddy?"

"I've got the papers for him as well. However, he's listed as your actual son rather that your godson." Pandora handed over a significantly smaller stack of papers.

Harrison nodded thoughtfully, "Your life dept is fulfilled. You said you were feeling ill a lot recently?"

"Yes, I'm sure it is just the average flooter sickness."

Harrison eyed Pandora suspiciously, "You didn't name that after me, right?"

"No of course not." Pandora blinked,

"Can I see if anything comes up with my diagnostic charm just in case?"

"If it pleases you."

"I would." Harrison hummed as he read the results, "Be aware that I, and your family, would prefer if you also stopped experimenting with magic for the next two years."

"Why?" Pandora asked suspiciously as a grin grew on Harrison's face.

"Your emotions have been in flux for the past month or two, correct?"

"Yes, but my magic hasn't fully adjusted from the accident yet."

"So you haven't 'heard' their emotions yet?" Harrison asked slyly.

"Whose emotions?"

"According to my diagnostic spell, you are in the early stages of pregnancy."

For the second time since he had arrived in this alternate dimension, Harrison watched in glee as a Lovegood was so disarmed and temporarily knocked off balance.

"Pregnant?" Pandora blinked as she slowly sat down. Harrison hurriedly 'accio'ed a chair.

"With twins." Harrison added helpfully. "Younger siblings for Moonbeam."

"Oh. Twins? Where's Xenophilius?"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"He's in the yard, inspecting the homes of butterflutters."

"Butterflutters?"

"Yes, rectangular squares of butter that have sprouted wings. No longer fit for the dinner table you see."

"Ah, and Moonbeam?"

"Likely with Moonbow."

"Right... Moving on."


	3. History

Harrison "Strider" Firgen

/

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Harrison Firgen's previous life as Harry Potter was pretty much canon until Remus and Tonks survive the Final Battle. Harrison does not have the invisibility cloak.

/

/

Chapter 3: History

/

/

It was after a week of rest and just playing with Teddy and Luna before Harrison gathered up the energy and nerve to study this dimension's newspapers (the Quibbler and the Prophet) and history books. Harrison... well he _had _stepped into a new world, but it was just so surreal to know that people you had seen die in terror were now alive. The most major change was obviously the fact that this wizarding world was not at war... yet. The magic current that flowed through the ley lines weren't rioting as they had been before in the third wizarding war. This world and time were tranquil to the point where Harrison's instincts kept firing up in suspicion and paranoia, wondering if he had been caught in an elaborate illusion. This uncertainty drove Harrison to study in Ravenclaw portions, finding every scrap of information possible on this dimension's first Riddle/ Dumbledore -caused war.

/

There must have been some small unnoticed event that changed this dimension's time line from the other dimension. Because, while Harrison looked through past newspapers, deciphered a young seer's words and pieced together data from ministry archives and people, Harrison figured that the tiny factor had been just before the Prewett twins had been ambushed. Like one Death Eater getting sick and being replaced by another. Or someone figuring out the dark marks sooner. Like before, Molly Weasley's older brothers had taken out several of Riddle's best fighters before they fled when the Order arrived. Unlike before, Fabian Prewett had survived. Gideon had died first. In shock, Fabian would have died but then seeing a Death Eater target his brother's cooling corpse, rage enabled Fabian to get off one last shot. In the process he had avoided a killing curse that had killed him in the last dimension, but instead lost his dueling arm to a dark curse. As the Order arrived and the Death Eater's fled, Fabian stumbled, crawling in agony on one arm to his twin's side. At some point, someone began ripping the masks off of the Death Eaters. Privately, Harrison suspected it to be one of the Marauders smelling one of their own as well as the fact that Dumbledore hadn't been part of this clean up. To the Order's horror, a dead Peter Pettigrew was found branded with the Dark Lord's mark.

/

Horrified, the Potter's had moved from Godric's Hollow and placed a new fidelous with Sirus Black as the secret keeper. Events snowballed further from there. When a certain Halloween came later, the Longbottoms were dead and Neville became the new Boy-Who-Lived. As time went on, Neville's godmother, Lily Potter and her family visited the Longbottom Heir quite often. Harrison's counterpart, Harry Potter was Neville's best friend until their combined eighth birthday celebration. Death Eater's stormed the party. All the Potters were killed in the chaos. (However, according to a certain seer, Harrison's counterpart was still alive). Backup must have arrived just too late. One of the most unlikely, but powerful and vengeful duo of Severus Snape and Fabian Prewett prevented most of the Death Eaters from escaping. Most Death Eaters resisted and were slaughtered in a blood bath. Severus Snape was branded traitor by Voldemort's remaining followers. So Harrison pondered on the fact that Severus would not be a spy during the second wizarding war this go around. That would certainly change things.

/

Searching out records on his former professor, Harrison discovered that Severus was the potions professor in this world too. Even if this world's Dumbledore was nicer, it seemed the Headmaster still had a manipulative streak. Harrison made a note in his mind to check Privet Drive just in case his counterpart 'lived' there. He doubted that Severus would have let that happen, no matter what persuasion Dumbledore used. Of course that was assuming that a, Severus had grown up with the Evans and b, that Petunia was as mean as she was in world one and c, that Petunia married Vernon and d, that the Dursleys lived on Privet Drive. Harrison wondered idly if their paths would ever cross. Harrison no longer looked like the poster 'Potter' child as he was magically adopted by several people in order to stabilized his magic. Sometime at the beginning of the third Voldemort/Riddle war (turns out Hufflepuff's Cup wasn't one of Voldemort's horcruxes- it was Bellatrix's) Harrison was hit by an unfinished curse that had slowly begun to unravel his magic. They didn't had much time to figure things out once he and his allies realized what was happening before his magic lashed out. Harrison's magic absorbed the remnants of Slytherin's Basilisk and phoenix ash (and tears) among a few other things before they could stabilize the upcoming explosion. Harrison probably survived the absorption with his characteristic luck and the hastily set up magical adoption runes.

/

Magical adoptions were typically used when the child wanted to look like their birth parents even when magically adopted by other people. Also magical adoptions involved runes and a spell, verses blood adoption which was done by potion. Blood adoption physically changed the child's feature and 'replaced' the original parent's genes. The original parent's gene were still there, but magically suppressed. Only non-human magic, most commonly goblin magic, would reveal all 'sets' of parents. Magical adoptions could be numerous but were strongest when it added up to certain magical numbers such as three or seven. (This was one of the original reasons why a child born into the magical world had godparents). On the other hant, blood adoptions could only be done once in that child's lifetime.

/

Harrison, not having the time or potions master to brew the blood adoption potion, was magically adopted. When they were setting up the ritual in the Chamber of Secrets, (it was Harrison's base of operations during the third Wizarding War), Harrison already had three 'parents' before his magic started to unravel. There was James Potter, Lily Evans, and the unsanctioned Tom Riddle. So for this second magical adoption ritual, Harrison had chosen Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, William Weasley, and Eva Brimberry to help stabilize his magic by bringing his number of 'parents' to seven. He would have chosen Sirus Black or Severus Snape instead of the last two, but they had died in the second wizarding war. By the time Harrison was going through the adoption during the third Wizarding War, all the other Weasley's (with the exception of Bill) had already been killed.

/

In fact, the third Wizarding War had started with the massacre at the Burrow. It had been around Christmas time, a year and a half after the 'Final Battle' of the Second Wizarding War. Harrison had repeated and finished seventh year before becoming officially engaged with Ginny. Harrison had spent the day before Christmas watching over Teddy while Remus and Tonks went through the full moon together. Tonks had become a part time auror while working on her amaligous form. She turned out to be an ocelot. Harry on the other hand was blocked from accessing his animal form because of his prolonged and various experiences with being tortured. Bill arrived the next morning to pick up a present he had hidden at the Lupin's household for his very pregnant wife. But when the five of them tried to go to the Burrow, the floo simply shot them backwards. Looking at each other, they hurriedly apperated to the Burrow. To their horror, they found the remains of a exploded Burrow.

/

The third Wizarding War lasted for a little over two years. The last of Voldemort's horcrux's was the real Hufflepuff's cup (Bellatrix's was a replica) and the corrupted healing cup was a key part in Voldemort's ability to make Inferi. The horcrux was destroyed before Voldemort could regain his own body. Unlike before, when Voldemort's death meant the war was over, this time a new player gathered up the remaining Death Eaters and continued attacking people.

/

If war hadn't been enough, the magic within the Earth began rioting as something started to feed off of Earth's magical lines. Within several generations, Magic would have faded away into the tales of myth and legend. Even if the ley lines were given a new birth or additional source of energy, the Wizarding World from World one didn't have the population to survive for long.

/

The third Wizarding War ended in the Chamber of Secrets. Remus and Tonks Lupin were some of the last of Harrison's allies to die. His enemies and their dead servants were trapped within. Unless someone managed to hiss something correctly twice (Harrison, once he had regained parseltongue and rebuilt the Chamber of Secret's entrances, changed the password to something a little bit more complex) or conjure a willing serpent to open the Salazar's Chambers, they would slowly die of starvation, drowning or by their 'allies'. Anyone 'innocent' of the war or one of Harrison's allies could be saved by house-elf magic. Not that there was much of the Wizarding world left intact outside of the Chamber of Secrets. So, in a way Harrison and Teddy were lucky to arrive in this new dimension. Not that either of them felt lucky. Harrison had lost everyone and Teddy had lost both of his parents.

/

Harrison groaned as he finished stretching once he had figured out what he could of this second dimension's history. After a lot of prodding from the Lovegoods, Harrison gave in and began to write his life history... in parseltongue. At least it was keeping busy stopped him from going into a major depression. It was bad enough having Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome nightmares. And on top of Harrison's nightmares were Teddy's nightly terrors.

Having been magically adopted by numerous people (and named heir by several more) in his first dimension, Harrison had been gifted with rather large inheritances; including from the family lines of Black, Potter, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Due to the closure of Gringotts, Harrison had taken to carrying his vast fortunes, libraries, and artifacts with him inside a pocket watch that didn't tell time. It was certainly more interesting than your everyday type of trunk, considering the pocket watch's undetected insides could hold already shrunken objects that had expansion charms. Your normal wizarding trunks couldn't carry another magically expanded trunk within it. So, to put it simply, Harrison could buy British Isles several times over.

Not that Harrison cared about financial issues. Harrison preferred to translate and edit parseltongue books into English and tinker with artifacts in his spare time. The Lovegoods insisted that Harrison live in the Rookery with them while he adjusted and recovered from the random meeting with people who no longer knew him. (Such as the odd Weasley since the Lovegoods didn't live to far from the Burrow). Thus occupied, Harrison occasionally brushed up on his school skills while he waited for the next chance to retake his OWLs, NEWTs and then maybe work on a couple masteries. Harrison often felt that there was little point to the tests when he had so much more life experience than the average adult. But the tests were needed to verify his existance.

/

/

Time passed and life went on. Pandora, having abstained from her magical experiments for the time being, worked on tending to the yard and writing news paper articles to go into her husband's paper. Soon enough her waistline began expanding. In her first trimester, Pandora threw down rather than throwing up. (Meaning anyone who startled her often ended up with broken bones or hands that had been transfigured into rubber ducks). Then, rather than deterring her husband or daughter with her odd cravings, her family asked to have some instead. Needless to say, despite being a Lovegood's 'cousin', Harrison gagged at the thought of certain food pairings that should have been illegal. A riftler's regurgitated banana mixed with bacon grease (not the bacon, the grease!)... Harrison shuddered. He needed to think about something else before he lost what remained of his appetite.


	4. Diagonal Alley

Harrison "Strider" Firgen

/

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Harrison Firgen's previous life as Harry Potter was pretty much canon until Remus and Tonks survive the Final Battle. Harrison does not have the invisibility cloak.

/

/

Chapter 4: Diagonal Alley- House Shopping

/

/

Harry quietly fed the toddler on his lap in the corner of Tom's diner. To the side of Harrison's elbow, there were two stacks of folders for places for sale. One tower of paperwork was about the various magical homes and the other pillar contained information about both plottable and unplottable pieces of land plots. There were numerous folders, but no property had caught his eye so far. Taking a sip of a gillywater, Harrison turned the page. He had half a mind to simply buy a piece of land and build his own home. At least then he could ward it properly. Most so called 'magical' properties were only called such because it was in magical space rather than actually being magical. Harry sighed as he rejected yet another folder.

"What do you think Teddy?" Harrison murmured nearly inaudible.

"Ork! Ork!" Teddy cheered as more of Harrison's pork chop was cut into toddler sized pieces.

"Can you say pork, Teddy? Pa-ore-k. Pork." Harrison softly encouraged.

"Peorek. Pork!" Teddy grabbed the cube of meat off of Harrison's fork and fiddled it in his hands before happily chewing on it.

"That's right Teddy. Pork. And this is a fork. Can you say Fork?"

"Fork! Pork!"

"This is pork, and this is a fork."

"Wan' Pork!" Teddy yelled,

"Shh, yelling is not allowed. Remember to say please."

"Pease?"

Harry chuckled, "Okay, open up."

"Awww!" Teddy waited for the forkful to arrive inside his mouth this time. Harry took a napkin and wiped the toddler's face and hands clean.

/

Eying the structures made out of atoms of bureaucracy, Harrison grimaced. It only served to remind him of his deceased friends in the second and third war of his first dimension. The only ones who knew the two of them individually in this new dimension were the Lovegoods. But sometimes, it was hard to even look at Luna when he remembered how the traps around Belletrix's final horcrux had killed her older counterpart. It was also hard to see Luna's family, growing by two, working and whole when he, save for Teddy, had no one left. Now that he had his (and Teddy's) records of existence put in order and verified by Gringotts, Harrison wanted to move into a place of his own. He wouldn't mind living close by to the Lovegoods; Harry just needed some space.

If Harrison was fortunate, he would find a home before the babies arrived in the world. In a matter of months (likely after the twins arrived), he would be taking his all of his OWLs and a couple NEWTs.

Harrison took a stab at his lettuce, slowly munching away as he opened the next file.

/

/

Harrison grimaced as a strong odor distracted him from the real estate papers about a internally expanded tree house. Hitting Teddy's diaper with an anti-oder charm, Harrison swiftly decided to be done with house hunting for the day. He scooped the rejected pile into the bottom of a box, placing a paper to separate the rejects from the uninspected folders on the top of the pile that was magically compressed as soon as the lid was closed. He shrunk the box, pushed the nearly polished plate away and scooped the fussing toddler into his arms. Flicking his wrist, the box shrunk to be pocket size.

/

After getting out of the mens room with a happier toddler, Harrison nodded to Tom as he left the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the correct bricks to enter Diagonal Alley. First stop was Gringotts.

/

/

Harrison had already deposited a sizable portion of his fortune (money only) into a deeper buried vault. He had deposited the same amount with the dwarves in New Zealand and another portion with the Munchkins or little people of Holland. What Harrison currently needed from Gringotts was to set up a series of investments divided between the magical world and mundane world.

/

/

Stepping out of a less well known candy shop, Harrison tucked away six chocolate frogs into an expandable pocket. Harrison passed by the Magical Menagerie, but paused in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harrison swallowed hard, remembering his former familiar. But he didn't have more time to think about Hedwig when he realized Teddy had wandered off. Frantically, Harry scanned the crowd and gave an inaudible sigh of relief when he found Teddy in front of the Magical Menagerie. At least the street hadn't been packed as it would have been in the weeks before students returned to Hogwarts or Holidays.

"Teddy, don't run off on me. You should at least told me where you were going."

"But the birdies dad! Look at the birdies!"

Harrison sighed and scooped Teddy into his arms, "The birdies will be there later."

"But the birdies! Dad! Please?" The young metamorph begged with soulful green eyes. Harrison wasn't in the mood for dealing with a potential temper tantrum, so Harry reluctantly nodded.

"But only for a short time, you hear?"

"Yes Dad." Teddy clapped his hands in delight.

Closing the door to the street behind him, Harrison watched in amusement as Teddy immediately got as close to the birds as he could, which meant Teddy's little nose was pressed up flat in front of the glass display case.

"Is, is that a Snidget?" Harrison's voice was filled in awe as his eyes focused on zooming streak of golden light.

The store owner popped up out of nowhere, "Ah, yes. I have a license to display the Golden Snidgets. They are so rare as it is, but they are my pride and joy. They are not for sale, sorry."

"You have a license for-? But isn't there a reservation for Snidgets?"

The store owner nodded happily, "Oh, yes indeed! The Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation! I'm of the Clagg clan. This display is to serve as a reminder of the fundraiser for Snigets."

"Don't the birdies get bored?" Teddy asked in concern.

"They are switched out with other ones at the Sanctuary every so often." The manager assured the boy.

"Can I pet one?" Teddy pleaded.

The member of the Clagg clan wavered, "I'm sorry, but I'm no Seeker. If I was to open it, they'd all come out."

"I was a seeker, one of the best outside of a league." Harrison murmured, turning to face the store owner, "Is there a time you'd us prefer to come by to keep the outside door closed or something."

"I don't think it's a good idea." The manager sighed apologetically, "Both of us would get in trouble."

Harrison regretfully nodded, "Do you know of any books at least about Snidgets. Like what they eat, what to do if you find one injured, that sort of thing?"

"Certainly! I'm not Flourish and Blotts, but I do have a number of books about animal care." The manager of the Magical Menagerie brightened up, happy to help with something that wouldn't potentially get him in trouble."

"How are the populations of Snidgets doing at your Sanctuary?"

"Splendidly! It's difficult to keep track of them all, but it's amazing to watch the little balls of fluff be born and grow."

"What happens if they escape?"

"We've got plenty of protective wards, warders, guards and former seekers, but if they get past we try to get them back." Mr. Clagg eyed Harrison cautiously, "Visitors are allowed, but poachers are not. If you really wanted to see more of them- it's unlikely that you'd get to pet one, certain sanctuaries do allow it."

"I understand. You said wards, are they specialized wards tailored to Snidgets?"

"But of course. I can't tell you how, only that they are."

"Cool." Harrison smiled faintly as he watched Teddy find a kitten and snuggle it. For the son of a wolf, Teddy sure loved cats. And birds for that matter. It was in moments with Teddy like this that Harrison found his motivation to keep going through daily life. That was not to say he was relaxed. The Second (and Third) Wizarding wars, both of which were events that had not happened in this world yet, but had left their scars. Underneath his mask of 'the average wizard', Harrison was highly aware of each exit and personnel in the area.


End file.
